


V for Vendetta X Reader – Peaceful

by writeyouin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: V wonders about the mental health of his ward after (s)he starts going stir crazy in the Shadow Gallery. Perhaps one night on the town won't hurt.





	V for Vendetta X Reader – Peaceful

V observed you from the doorway to the library, concerned for your mental wellbeing. He’d been putting more effort into his work of late, leaving little time for him to spend with you and it was clearly taking its toll. In the last few days, you’d alphabetised the majority of the books, reading a fair few of them along the way, painted the walls of your room, rearranged the suits of armour into runway model poses, and now to top it all off, you were conversing with a woodlouse which you’d affectionately named Jeff. Clearly, you needed to get out of the Shadow Gallery, if only for a short while.

V crossed his arms, regretting the circumstances which had brought you to him. He’d thought you would be like him, needing little to survive; he saw now how wrong he was. It was an atrocity, seeing you going slowly stir crazy, cooped up like an animal in a cage. It mattered not how pleasant the cage was; you needed more.

With that in mind, V approached you, “(Y/N), may we talk, please?”

You beamed, eager for human attention. “Be right back Jeff,” You whispered to the woodlouse, putting it down on a bookshelf. “Hey V, what’s up?”

The mask betrayed none of V’s dismal emotions as he watched you bounce up and down energetically, “It seems that I have the need to go out again tomorrow evening.”

You wilted slightly, “Oh… Yeah, right, good for you.”

“I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me?”

You perked up, grinning from ear to ear, “Really? I can go out.”

He nodded.

“Yes! I can’t wait, thank you, thank you, thank you,” You hugged him tightly, then bounded off to your room, preparing clothes that might be appropriate for the weather at such a cold time of year.

V chuckled, admiring you for all the qualities he did not possess; your energy and childlike wonderment only added to the long list of reasons he loved you. Settling himself at the library’s desk, he checked various maps for the routes that would be the safest, allowing him to avoid detection with you in tow. By the early hours of the morning, he had everything planned out and several back-ups in place should any unwelcome surprises occur.

* * *

Dressed warmly, you waited by the tunnel entrance V always used when coming back from a mission.

He came around the corner cheerily, “No (Y/N), not that entrance today. Come along.”

You followed him like a puppy keen for its walk, “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to see London as you’ve never seen it before.”

V guided you to the roof of the Shadow Gallery, where you sighed a breath of relief upon feeling the fresh air kiss your skin like a long-missed friend, you were unable to remember anything feeling better. When you were ready to set off, V made sure you held onto his hand constantly while he navigated the rooftops over London. Normally, he would have avoided such populated areas, however under an early curfew, he felt it worth the risk for you. He stopped on a roof overlooking Hyde park, leaving you to admire the view of the city, with its many twinkling lights while he scanned the streets below for Fingermen. When he was sure the coast was clear, he helped you down a fire escape, avoiding paths with cameras so he could take you through the Park unharassed.

“Wow,” You gasped. “I’ve never seen it at night before.”

“Very few have. The Chancellor’s curfew sees to that.”

“It’s beautiful.”

V smiled behind his mask, admiring you more than any scenery. He pointed to a pathway ahead, “Over there is an area that used to be called Speaker’s Corner. It was where people could voice their opinion before the vile hands of oppression took hold of it; now it’s simply another pathway for the downtrodden.”

You shook your head, “No, it’s a place of hope. I’ll bet people look at it and remember that they could once speak freely, maybe it will inspire them to speak again one day.”

V tilted his head curiously, wondering how you always managed to take something despicable and turn it into something truly beautiful. “Yes, I suppose one day they might.”

The two of you walked down the grassy pathways, and although it was safe for V to let you go, he couldn’t bear to do so; holding onto you was the closest he’d ever be to being normal and he knew it. Simply holding hands wasn’t enough for you however. You let your hand travel higher, holding onto V’s arm and leaning closer to him.

“At last, when all the summer shine. That warmed life’s early hours is past. Your loving fingers seek for mine. And hold them close—at last,” V quoted eloquently.

“What’s that?” You asked.

“Part of the old poem ‘At Last,’ by Elizabeth Akers Allen. It reminded me of you.”

“It’s lovely,” You blushed.

“And yet it still pales in comparison.”

You were speechless at the suave reply.

“Come now, we have little time and one more thing to do.”

V led you to the lake where he stole one of the rowboats from the boathouse, insisting that he would return it later. He got in, barely making a ripple in the water below, and helped you in afterwards, making sure you were safely seated before rowing the boat over the glassy water. You grazed your hand over the surface whilst staring in every direction to see everything from the nesting ducks on the bank to the multitudes of plants encircling the lake; you wanted to remember everything. V stopped rowing, enraptured by you.

“How do you do this?” You asked, amazed.

“Do what?”

“How do you make everything so magical? I’ve been here before, but back then, it was just a lake.”

“I assure you, it’s you who enchants the world around us.”

“V… hold me.”

V complied, holding you in his arms and laying down against the bottom of the boat. In that moment, looking at the stars, you felt like you were floating. Your eyes grew heavy as the exciting events of the night took their toll. You yawned, closing your eyes and falling asleep on top of V. He never meant to let such a thing happen since he had little time before the streets would be crawling with Fingermen, but upon seeing your peaceful face, he assured himself that he could spare a few more minutes, just this once.


End file.
